The Wrath of Zoe Hanna
by casualty.hp.11
Summary: Zoe is not impressed with a certain ED couple. At to what lengths will she go to be together with her one true love? To marry him and have seventy children? Well let me tell you...there are no boundaries for Dr Zoe Hanna.


**This is kind of my apology for taking forever to update Remembering. I uploaded Chapter 15 a few days ago and I hope to get another update in the next few days. **

**This isn't really what you're used to with me I guess. I did it for a laugh so I suppose you'll either love it or hate it :) It's not my best work but I liked writing it :)**

**(Sorry for being mean to Zoe) :p**

**I do not own Casualty. **

Sam and Dylan's reunion had been an unexpected one to say the least. Not only neither of them had seen it coming it had been a public event to which the entire ED staff witnessed. Now, several months later, their marriage had been running smoothly despite a couple of hiccups that Sam didn't blame Dylan in the least for.  
The first time Sam was almost murdered was outside Holby City Hospital in the Peace Garden. She had been happily contemplating her marriage when Zoe Hanna lept from behind her and tried to break her neck. Unfortunately for Zoe she had not been raised by aliens like Sam had been when she was a child so not only did she not have super human strength like Sam she did not have the reflexes either. Sam did a triple flip in the air and kicked Zoe in the stomach. Zoe then said something about her never ending love for Dylan, Sam suffering a horrible death and the cookies take twenty minutes to bake in the oven.

The second murder attempt was definitely more extreme. Mr Jordan hadn't been able to fire Zoe from the last murder attempt due to the fact there was no evidence and Mr Jordan had an unhealthy, stalker like obsession with Zoe, and firing her or reporting her to GMC was the last thing he was going to do.  
Even Mr Jordan however could not excuse Zoe this time. She had brought a large gun into the ED and held Sam, Lenny and Charlie hostage on the roof. The police tried bargaining with the crazy women but no negotiating could convince Zoe to stop with her original plan of killing a hostage an hour until Dylan and her were married and had seventy children.  
Dylan faked a proposal so Sam was released from the roof. Once Zoe realised she had been tricked she jumped into a waiting get away car. Mr Jordan proposed but she declined by breaking his nose. Zoe hadn't been heard from since, as she was in hiding because she was responsable for the brutal deaths of the EDs doctor and nurse.  
Lenny and Charlie will be sorely missed.

The last murder attempt on Sam was the most upsetting in Sams opinion. Zoe had dressed up as Corperal Ian Dean and had flirted continually with Sam in front of Dylan. This upset Dylan and only when Sam clawed at so called Ian Deans face in anger did Zoe's mask come off and everyone see the truth. Dylan hugged Sam and said he was sorry for overreacting whist Mr Jordan launched himself at Zoe, rugby tackling her to the ground screaming 'never leave me again' before sobbing uncontrollably. Zoe angry at being pinned to the floor by her exes shaking body was arrested by security.

The next couple of weeks were fine for Sam and Dylan. Convinced that Zoe was locked up for good and would never see daylight again, they tried for a baby, and succeeded.  
Scarlett was never the brightest fish in the pond, and she was now losing more brain cells every second the longer she went out with Lloyd. Convinced that Zoe would be positively delighted about the news of Sams pregnancy she went along to the local prison and told her.  
Scarlett was killed instantly by Zoe's anger on the news. The writer of this story feels bad about killing off another ED member but felt it had to be done. Zoe meanwhile, set off a suicide bomb using only a hair clip, shoelace and toenail. Because of the lack if toenails in her bomb, it was only powerful enough for an explosion that killed herself. The police did not complain when her body was found.

"Zoe's dead!" Big Mac burst into the ED, bursting with those joyous words. Everyone cheered, especially those who had been close to those she had murdered. Dylan ran home to tell his wife the news who was disappointed as Zoe had begun to grow on Sam.  
Mr Jordan however was furious. How could his precious Zoe be dead? She didn't deserve to die, she'd never done anything horrid to anyone. And now she was gone- because of Samantha Keogh. Mr Jordan vowed she would pay.

Sam soon gave birth to a baby boy. She and Dylan called him Charlie Zoe Keogh, Charlie in remembrance of Charlie and Zoe in remembrance of Zoe. It's not rocket science.  
Charlie grew up quickly. It eventually reached his eighteenth birthday and he was moving out. Sam and Dylan grew old together. Charlie married, had children. Years flew past. And eventually age took it's toll on Sam and Dylan and they died of old age. They were buried together.  
Mr Jordan was delighted at the news of their deaths. After years of planning revenge he finally knew what to do.  
He danced on their graves. The End.

**Really sorry about that ending. I didn't really know what to do. I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
